


Rose Quartz Means My Love Will Come For Me

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Plants, Tentacles, True Love, Werewolf Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one spell. <i>One</i> spell. And now Stiles is bound to a tree, being fondled by vines, and waiting to see if his true love comes to rescue him. <i>Fucking fairies</i>. It's all their fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Quartz Means My Love Will Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my kink_bingo square for tentacle sex. It was also inspired by a desire to write a rarepair for rare pair repopulation in November. It's really just a little bit of silly. Also, this is hot off the keyboard, unbetaed and possibly errored, so let me apologize for those in advance! As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

It was _one_ spell.

One teeny, tiny little spell, and now _somehow_ Stiles is trussed up against a tree trunk while a hundred fucking _fairies_ are hovering all around him, watching avidly.

He thinks they might be cheering, but their voices are so high pitched that he can’t make sense of a word they say.

Dogs could probably hear them.

Hah, he needs a werewolf.

Okay, so, maybe he _should_ have brought a werewolf along, but he didn’t expect this kind of trouble! It was supposed to be a simple, quick, _private_ spell.

Find a nice open space in the middle of the woods: check.

Place the stones at the four corners, then in the center, and fire up a circle in order to charge the rose quartz: check.

Sit back and relax and wait for the love of his life, whoever it might be, to come for him: nope, nada, not completed.

Fairy rings should _really_ come with a label.

He’d been almost finished with the spell (yes, a _real_ spell from a _real_ spellbook that may or may not have been stolen from Deaton’s personal collection of esoteric works that Stiles wasn’t supposed to know about) when the fairies had erupted out of a hole in the ground. They chittered and chattered and next thing Stiles knew he was flying through the air, the stones scattered to God knows where. Then he hit the tree.

It took him a few minutes for his brain to catch up with the situation, by which time he was naked and bound, the tree bark scratching into his skin while tendrils of vines snaked over his body.

And they’re still doing it, sliding against him, softer than he thinks they ought to be. Plants tend to be rough, but these are somehow managing a light touch. Sometimes a _very_ light touch, teasing him.

Uh.

Crap.

That is one _hell_ of an awkward boner.

He tilts his head back, feeling the solid thunk against the trunk of the tree. “Look. Dudes. Ladies. Whatever the hell you are, you do _not_ need to do this. I didn’t mean to trespass, okay? I didn’t eat any of your fairy food. Or sprite food. I don’t even _drink_ Sprite.” Nothing except nonsense chittering in response, and Stiles sighs. “It’s a joke, okay? It’s a drink. Soda. Human food. I don’t _want_ to do anything to you, so just let me go, and I’ll walk away and you’ll never see me again.”

One of the vines teases its way under his chin, touching it until his head tilts back. The line of his neck is exposed, and the vine slides down it, stroking gently, sliding over his collarbone, then back up to lightly touch his ear. It tugs, just a little, and Stiles groans, feeling that all the way to his dick.

Which is definitely, _definitely_ hard and waving in the breeze by now.

When he glances down, there are a few of the fairies awfully close to it. He twitches, and they dart backwards in the air with a fury of fluttering wings.

Great. Fairies are watching vines get him hard.

It could be worse.

The tip of a vine twists around his cock, circling just tight enough before it slides down, stroking him. Stiles groans and his hips twitch again, wanting to thrust against that touch. It’s surprisingly good. It’s _really_ good, but it’s not quite tight enough, and it makes him want more.

Okay. So, correct that thought. They’re watching vines get him _off_.

The tip of a vine slides between the cheeks of his ass and he whimpers. “This was not in the plans for the day,” he says quickly. “When I was calling to my true love, let me tell you, I did not envision the swamp thing responding. Or fairies. I mean, I know that there are polyamorous relationships—my best friend has both a boyfriend and a girlfriend, so I’m not exactly biased against it. Get it where you can, and more love means more sex, so that’s good, right? But I am not planning on forming a life bond with a hundred fucking fairies who are about as big as my hand and who want to use vines as a proxy to fuck me.”

There’s a cough and Stiles glances over to see Danny standing there, his hand in front of his mouth, covering what Stiles suspects is a smile. 

Danny.

Why the _hell_ is _Danny_ here?

“I don’t get it,” Stiles says. “One little spell and next thing I know I’m getting—gah!” He jerks his hips forward, eyes closing tightly as that vine manages to somehow breach his hole, sliding into him with something slick lubricating the way. It twists a little, and oh _fuck_ that feels good and is he really hanging from a tree and now _Danny_ is watching him be fucked by a plant? “Oh God, this isn’t happening.”

“Something’s happening,” Danny says, a hint of laughter in his voice. “Stiles, what the hell did you do?”

“Fairies!” Stiles would gesture, but he’s pretty sure it’s obvious right about now. “I didn’t do _anything_ except pick the wrong damned place to do a love spell and now… nnghhh…” His voice trails off because really, he can’t talk. He can’t even quite think because OH GOD what was that? His hips jerk again and he twists against the vine, wanting more. The one around his dick obliges by growing tighter, stroking firmly, giving him something to fuck into and fuck back against. “Oh fuck. This is just… I’m going to…”

The sound of chittering grows louder, and the fairies are _right there_ in front of his dick, and what the hell? Danny growls—Stiles still can’t get used to that sound, even though Ethan bit him over a year ago—and when nothing happens, the growl grows louder and suddenly Danny is _right there_ , his hand wrapped around Stiles’s dick, pushing the vines away.

“If you’re trying to make it stop, this isn’t helping,” Stiles mutters quickly, because Danny’s hand is _moving_ , stroking along him as Danny’s mouth moves to his throat. “I’m so fucking close, dude, why are you doing this?”

“They want your essence,” Danny murmurs. “Something about power and spark and I’m thinking you really don’t want fairies stealing either your spunk or your spark, am I right?”

Stiles nods. “Damn right.”

“Well then.” Danny sinks to his knees and Stiles barely has a moment to think about it before he wraps his mouth around his dick.

Oh fuck.

Danny is sucking his dick.

The chittering around them grows angry, and the vines tighten, wrapping around him, _fucking_ him deeper than he’s really sure anything should go inside his body. He’s bound tightly, pulled further up the tree, but Danny chases after him, unrelenting with his mouth. Stiles doesn’t know what to think, overwhelmed with sensation, so he decides to just go with it. Vines, fucking, blow job, Danny… all of it. And that growl, the little pleased sound Danny makes every time Stiles thrusts… that’s just the icing on the cake, and it only takes a moment before he comes hard down Danny’s throat.

The vines drop him abruptly, retreating from his body and leaving him sliding down the tree, bark scraping up his back as Danny catches him and lowers him to the ground. His body is limp and aching and he has a feeling he’ll be walking funny for a few days after this one.

Danny cradles him carefully in his lap, touching his cheek.

“You okay?”

“I was just fucked by a tree for the pleasure of fucking fairies, and had an incredibly mind-blowing orgasm with your help.” Stiles shakes his head. “I can’t decide if it was brilliant or traumatizing. How the hell did you find me?”

“Pack meeting, and everyone caught your scent. I volunteered to come find you.” Danny’s fingers are light over Stiles’s lips. “I’m serious, are you okay? That wasn’t exactly… consensual.”

“I’ll be fine. I mean. It really did feel good in the end, and um, blow job. Yeah.” Stiles flushes brightly. “I was just… there was this spell. And do you see any stones around anywhere?” He scans the ground for the rose quartz, figuring the pale pink will be obvious against the fall leaves.

“This?” Danny holds it up between his fingertips, and when he passes it to Stiles, the stone is warm. Stiles closes his fingers over it, pressing it against his palm.

“Look, so…” Stiles stumbles, trying to find the words, because this is _his stone_. And it’s supposed to call someone. The right someone. “Why did you volunteer? I mean, I figured if anyone somehow came for me, it’d be Scott.”

Danny shrugs. “You needed help, so I came. Why?”

“My knight in shining… fur armor.” Stiles turns and kisses him quickly on the cheek, not trying for anything else even though he’s now desperately curious. It’s not a love spell. He’d never do that. But it’s… an indicator. Maybe. He’ll have to see. “Can you help me get back to my car? And home? Since I’m kind of naked. And I’m pretty sure that since my dick’s been in your mouth we are past the truly awkward stage. Maybe I can… no, wait, I’m not even going to say that. But yeah. If you ever want the favor returned, I could try.” The flush goes over his cheeks, down the back of his neck, and he’s pretty sure his whole chest is red, too. “Never mind. Pretend I never said that. How about I give you coffee when we get home?”

“Let’s just get you home.” Danny helps him to his feet, and Stiles lets him, liking the way Danny keeps contact even though Stiles is capable of standing on his own. “We can figure out the rest after that. I wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee.”

The stone is still warm in Stiles’s hand, with a gentle pulse like a heartbeat, and he knows that despite everything, the spell worked. It _worked_. And it was worth it, vines, fucking fairies, and all. Because maybe this is the (very strange) start of something new.


End file.
